sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Hannah John-Kamen
| birth_date = | birth_place = Anlaby, East Yorkshire, England | alma_mater = Central School of Speech and Drama | occupation = | years_active = 2011–present | height = 1.68 meters. | spouse = | partner = | children = }} Hannah Dominique E. John-Kamen (born 7 September 1989) is an English actress. She is known for her roles as Dutch in the Syfy television series Killjoys, Ornela in the HBO series Game of Thrones, F'Nale Zandor in Steven Spielberg's Ready Player One, and Ghost in the Marvel Cinematic Universe film Ant-Man and the Wasp. Early life John-Kamen was born in Anlaby, East Yorkshire, United Kingdom the youngest of three children of a Nigerian forensic psychologist father and a Norwegian former fashion model mother. She has an older brother and an older sister. She attended primary school in Kirk Ella, received her secondary education at Hull Collegiate School and trained at the National Youth Theatre in London. In 2012, she graduated from the Central School of Speech and Drama. Career John-Kamen began her career in 2011 when she provided her voice for the video game Dark Souls. She went on to make episode appearances in television series Misfits (2011), Black Mirror (2016), Whitechapel (2012), The Syndicate (2012), The Midnight Beast (2012) and The Hour (2012). In 2012, John-Kamen landed the lead role of Viva in Viva Forever!, a West End musical based on the songs of the Spice Girls. Written by Jennifer Saunders and produced by Judy Craymer, Viva Forever! premiered on 11 December 2012 at the Piccadilly Theatre to largely negative reviews. The Daily Mirror, however, praised John-Kamen's performance, noting, "It's a shame a talented cast, especially Hannah John-Kamen's Viva and the rest of Eternity, are let down by a clichéd plot and leaden dialogue." The show was closed on 29 June 2013. 2015 saw John-Kamen land a starring role in SyFy's Killjoys. In 2016 John-Kamen had a guest starring role on HBO's Game of Thrones. In 2016, she appeared in "Playtest", an episode of the anthology series Black Mirror. She also appeared in season two of the UK series The Tunnel. On John-Kamen's role in Steven Spielberg's Ready Player One, Kristen Tauer wrote: "While much of Ready Player One takes place in a virtual reality world, John-Kamen's character is unique in that she is rooted in the reality throughout the film." Also in 2018, Kamen played Ava Starr / Ghost in the superhero film Ant-Man and the Wasp. Personal life John-Kamen plays the piano and is trained in ballet, cabaret, jazz dance, salsa, and tap dance. Filmography Film Television Theatre Video games References External links * Category:1989 births Category:Actresses from Yorkshire Category:Alumni of the Central School of Speech and Drama Category:English people of Nigerian descent Category:English people of Norwegian descent Category:English stage actresses Category:English television actresses Category:English video game actresses Category:English voice actresses Category:Living people Category:National Youth Theatre members Category:People educated at Hull Collegiate School Category:People from the East Riding of Yorkshire Category:21st-century English actresses Category:Black English actresses